After Twilight: The World Outside
by Nova Hyde
Summary: The life after The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Ganondorf's Spirit returns to destroy Link. He sends the Hero to the modern world. Link teams up with two Zelda fangirls to save the modern world and the future of Hyrule. Ilia has to deal with life back in Hyrule and become her own Hero.


**Hi everybody! I'm Nova and I'm writing this Zelda fanfic because I love to write, and I love Zelda. This story is a continuation of Twilight Princess. I hope you enjot it, and I will take suggestions on how to improve my writing and what to write for the next chapter. Thanks and enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I did, the series would SUCK. BIG TIME.**

Chapter One: Ilia's Story

I sat there, waiting. Waiting for him. He had been gone for three whole weeks, and I was a bit worried. Was he dead? Hyrule was filled with monsters, but he could handle them. He always could. Maybe he was avoiding me. I don't know why he would, though. We were best friends. We had been forever.

∆ ∆ Flash back time! ∆ ∆

_Dad led me to the spring, gently guiding me. He told me there was someone he wanted me to meet. When we got there, I saw a sight that made my heart leap with joy. "Oh, wow!" I gasped. I ran towards the spot in the spring where a beautiful horse stood and I stood on my tiptoes to reach its neck and give it a big hug. The horse was a chestnuty colour, with a creamy white mane and tail. _

"_Ahem." Dad said. I turned to look at him." That's not who I wanted you to meet." I turned back to the horse and examined it. I didn't see anything, but then a head of fluffy blonde hair peeked out from around the horse. Blue eyes were staring back at me._

"_Hi," he said. "I'm Link."_

"_Hi, Link! I'm Ilia and I like your horse."_

"_Thanks. Her name's Epona. Wanna ride?" I nodded as Link stuck out his hand. I took it and put my foot in the stirrup. Swinging my leg over to the other side, Link began to ride Epona around the spring._

"_Good boy, Link! This is the best you've ever rode!" Dad shouted. The young boy then went faster, faster, faster. I held onto Link for dear life as he steered her to the spring's entrance. My dad, Bo, was standing there, but a look of panic came across his face as realized what Link was doing. He jumped out of the way as Epona stormed towards Ordon Village._

_Me and Link started laughing our heads off. "We should hide," he said. "Before the mayor comes to get us. And bite our heads off!" So away we ran to the ranch, laughing like crazy, leaving Epona in front of the general store. It was the best day ever. It was the day I met my best friend._

That was eleven years ago, when I was five. The older boy, Link, and I had been best friends ever since. One day, he came back from the ranch on Epona. Link got off and spoke to my dad while I went to talk to Epona. I examined her and noticed that she hurt her knee.

I screamed at Link for it, also because I knew about the incident with Talo and the monkey (long story), and brought Epona to the spirit's spring. I locked the gate and began to tend to the horse. One of the Ordon kids Colin came to talk to me, so I let him in. I closed and locked the gates again when the kid was at the water's edge.

Link then came and I told him to go away. Colin then explained how link had saved both Talo and the monkey and what a hero Link was. Link then came out from a tunnel he crawled through to get into the spring. We spoke, I gave him back Epona and I felt like we had a little moment.

Then monsters came and attacked us. One shot me with an arrow and I blacked out. The good news is the arrow didn't hit anything important. I don't know what happened next. All I know is that I woke up in the middle of nowhere.

I looked around, completely confused. I didn't know who I was, where I was, what had happened to me or even anything about the past. My clothes were ripped and my body was scratched and scarred. I was just lost, so I just followed the path. Eventually, I saw someone lying on the ground in the distance. Scared yet hopeful, I ran towards the person.

When I reached them, I realized that it was not a person. Upon seeing it, I remembered that this species was called a Zora. They were fish-like people who lived at a place called Zora's Domain. This one, who I thought was a boy, was clearly sick. He was fairly pale, breathing heavily and would not wake up.

I kneeled down next to him and told him to stay calm. Then I realized that I had lost my memory and I had no idea of what to do. So I did what any sensible person would do and cried. My tears seemed to help to young Zora, for every time one fell on top of him, he would regain a little colour and breathe normally for a bit.

Sometime later, a woman riding a horse cart came along the path. Like a mad-man, I ran in front of the cart to get her attention. She stopped the horse before it killed me and yelled at me to know what the H-E-double hockey sticks I was doing.

"Please," I begged. "I found this boy here a while ago and he needs help. I don't know who I am or where I am or what happened to me but I need help. Please!" I was practically on my knees.

The woman felt sorry for me and jumped down from the driver's seat to help. Together we carried the young Zora into the back of the cart. We along the path and she asked me some questions.

"What happened to him?" she asked. I explained what little things I remembered and how I found the Zora.

"Oh, I see." The woman, Telma, responded. "Well, then maybe he needs water. He is a Zora, after all." She sped up a little more to get to the nearest town, hopefully in time.

Telma has her own bar. When we got to the town market, she was screaming at people while I carried the Zora boy. One of the guards got in her way, and she "accidently" stepped on his foot. As he held his foot in pain, I giggled. I swear that he stared at me so hard that he could see into my soul.

We finally made it to the bar. Telma laid the boy on a nearby table. "Somebody call the doctor!" she yelled. I sat down next to the Zora and tried to calm him down. Every once in a while, he might mumbled a few words, like "mom" or "evil shadows". We gave him water, but no food. We didn't have anything a Zora would eat.

Finally, the doctor came. It was late at night, and I heard the door open and close. I looked up from the Zora and saw a man with large round glasses, an under bite and graying hair. Telma went over to him and explained how she had found me and how I had found the Zora. "Prince Ralis" she called the young child.

The doctor came over to me and smiled. He began the treatment at once. When he was finished, he said, "Yep. She has amnesia." When I asked when he was going to treat Ralis, he had an outburst. Screaming that he was a Zora and that it was beyond his experience, he stormed out.

Before he left, a strange looking young man entered the bar. He looked about seventeen, with fluffy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, about 5.8ft tall. He wore a green tunic with a matching hat, boots and gloves and had a sword and shield strapped to his back. His shadow seemed to move. The man watched as the Dr. Borville stormed out.

"Well," Telma said. "Looks like we need someone else. There's a man in Kakariko who can help us. But we'll need protection, love." In response, the guards in the bar screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Great! Now someone can handle the monsters for us dear!" When Telma looked back at the guards to give them a reassuring smile, they were gone."

"Oh, for the love of the goddess!" I screamed. "I could handle those monsters better than they could! They're a bunch of cowards who don't deserve the uniforms they wear! What does it take for some people to show a little bit of kindness?!" I went over to the counter to get another wet cloth for Ralis.

"Um, I'll help." I turned to see that the man in green had actually offered help.

"Really? You would do that?" I ran over to where the man was standing, looking at him hopefully.

"Sure" he said.

"Oh, thank you!" I cried, giving him a huge and tight hug.

"OK, love, that's enough of that. Let the poor boy breathe." said Telma. I let go of him, quickly apologized and got to carrying Ralis to the cart.

We came across a few troubles on our way to Kakariko. There were a few monsters that attacked us. Telma told me that they were Bokoblins, serving their king. Later I learned that Link and the king, King Bulbin, didn't quite get along.

But the man got rid of him, some Bokoblins, a few birds that for some reason carried bombs in their talons and even saved us from burning to death in the cart! He was a big help.

We finally got to Kakariko Village and brought Ralis into the Eld Inn to be treated by the village shaman, Renado. I was tiered, so I lied down in the bed next to Ralis and fell fast asleep. It was then I realized that I never thanked the kind young man who brought us here. I didn't even know his name.

So, I eventually got my memory back. Of course, it was that man who did it. And that man was Link. I still hate myself for not recognizing him. I still have that scar from where the arrow hit me. And I'll still have those memories of when I didn't know myself.

Now, I'm sitting at the light spirits spring. Thinking of things. telling my story. Waiting for Link to come back. Epona, too. Hoping for my life to change.

Thinking of that symbol.


End file.
